HARRY POTTER Y EL OJO DE UDYAT
by sachk
Summary: Un nuevo curso comienza en Hogwarts, una nueva aventura y un nuevo personaje, seran el complemento perfecto para que Harry tenga un año tan emocionante como los demás... mientras, voldemort busca una nueva arma, Harry aumenta en conocimiento, con su nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno: Un nuevo destino.

Hacia mes y medio que estando en su anterior hogar en un país de sur América el padre de Mark había llegado una noche a casa con la noticia de que se marcharían a Inglaterra, a mediados del mes de Julio.

-Buenas noches familia¡¡¡ les traigo, noticias buenas para unos, malas para otros…

-De Que se tratará?-preguntó la Sra. Collins. 

-Tenemos un nuevo trato con el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra, nos Mudamos para allá¡¡¡¡

-¿Que?¡¡¡-Exclamó Mark.

Al oír estas palabras se quedó petrificado, realmente ¿había escuchado bien a su padre? Si lo hizo por fin entendió a que se refería cuando dijo "malas para otros…", porque eso solo significaba para el que tendría que abandonar una vez más todo lo que conocía: su escuela, sus amigos, todo…

-¿Por cuánto Tiempo?-pregunto Mark, al ver la expresión del rostro de su padre que lo estaba observando como si hubiera estado esperando esa reacción por parte de el.

-Por tres años-Respondió el padre de Mark.

Mark no se molestó en expresar lo mal que se sentía en ese entonces, porque al fin y al cabo su opinión no contaría para hacer cambiar la de su padre, así que se encargó en esos últimos días de despedirse de todos sus amigos, con los cuales había pasado sus últimos dos años y de los cuales aprendió muchas cosas, por otra pare Mark pensaba que si bien dejaría atrás a una gran cantidad de cosas que extrañaría, no podía negar que irse a Europa y entrar en una nueva escuela de magia, donde aprendería muchas cosas mas de las que ya sabia, no podía dejar de ser una aventura cautivante, entre las cosas de la escuela que iba a extrañar era su asignatura de artes oscuras, de las cuales había aprendido una gran cantidad de cosas aunque no le gustara usar, y la extrañaría porque opinaba que para saber que traman los magos tenebrosos, hay que pensar como un mago tenebroso, además de que sabia, por lo que le contó su padre, que la nueva escuela a la que asistiría no enseñaban a los niños las artes oscuras sino a defenderse de ellas.

(Días después… Ya en Londres)

Mark pensaba que aunque su padre había estado desde hace muchos años cambiando constantemente de lugar de residencia, y por consiguiente, de escuela a su hijo no habia podido lograr que este se acostumbrase a la situación, porque siempre esta el afecto que se le toma a los amigos que se conocen, y como desde que salió de Australia su país natal hace cinco años no había durado más de tres años en un país, se podía decir que tenia muchos.

En ese momento estaba pasando por una de las calles de Londres en el auto encantado que había alquilado su padre al momento de llegar, y se le vino a la mente una pregunta que se tenía guardada desde hace días.

-Papá como se llama la escuela a la que asistiré aquí en Inglaterra?- dijo.

-Hogwarts, y ahora que lo preguntas tu ingreso allí será un caso poco común, porque ya llevas algunos años de estudios en otros colegios-le respondió-y hace poco mantuve una conversación con el director Dumbledore y me dijo que no tenia ningún problema con tu llegada, ya que se le han presentado otros casos similares, también me contó que el sistema de selección de esa escuela es un poco diferente y que tendrías que someterte a el para escoger a los compañeros de clases con que compartirás dormitorios por el resto del tiempo que estudies ahí.

-Muy bien.- Respondió Mark.

Preguntándose cual seria ese sistema de selección al que tendría que someterse, se sonrió, imaginándose pasando por una serie de obstáculos mágicos, o tal vez respondiendo algún examen, pero no se puso nervioso, de todas formas ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese estilo de vida.

-Bueno, hemos llegado.-dijo el Sr. Collins.

Se habían detenido frente a un pequeño establecimiento que estaba un poco oculto entre una tienda de música y una librería en medio de una calle muy transitada, luego de estacionar el auto lo cual fue muy fácil, entraron al establecimiento, que estaba un poco en penumbras y tenia un grupo de mesas donde había algunos magos y brujas de aspecto extraño.

-Nos quedaremos aquí algunos días, mientras conseguimos residencia. Además será de utilidad mientras compramos los libros para ti Mark, aquí traigo la lista de útiles escolares que envió el director.

Mark tomó la carta que le entregó su padre, tenia un sello con un león una serpiente un tejón y un águila alrededor de una gran H, Abrió el sobre y leyó, había una lista de libros, también una lista de artículos escolares, y decía que las túnicas debían de ser negras, el ya las había usado doradas y verdes en sus dos anteriores colegios, se alegró por el cambio de color.

El anciano que estaba detrás del mostrador le entregó un par de llaves al Sr. Collins y este subió por las escaleras seguido por su esposa y Mark.

Al llegar arriba el Sr. Collins le entregó una de las llaves a Mark y este entró en la habitación 11.

Una Nueva Amistad.

Al día siguiente Mark se levantó temprano, tenia muchas ganas de explorar el callejón Diagón del que había escuchado hablar a unas brujas la noche anterior cuando había bajado a cenar antes de acostarse. Así que después de pensar en el día interesante que tenia por delante recostado en su cama se levantó y fue al baño a asearse y se miró en el espejo mágico, realmente tenia muy mal aspecto por el cambio de horario y clima, como se lo recordó su reflejo, luego de esto salió al pasillo por donde pasaba en ese momento una chica de cabello castaño con un gato en los brazos, la cual le dio los buenos días a Mark y este le respondió de igual forma. La chica comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, y Mark creyendo saber hacia donde se dirigía la siguió, la chica salió por la puerta trasera del Caldero Chorreante y se detuvo frente a una pared de ladrillos dentro de la cual Mark pensó que había una entrada oculta, por eso cuando la chica sacó su varita mágica y al tocar uno de los ladrillos se abrió, no se sorprendió al verla, este tipo de pasadizos secretos eran muy comunes en la escuela de Egipto a la que asistió, la cual quedaba oculta en el Valle de los Reyes Mark pensó que el mago que había hecho la entrada al callejón diagón podría haber aprendido la técnica en Egipto.

La chica de pelos castaños volteó la mirada hacia Mark mientras el pasadizo se abría, Mark le sonrió, pero la chica se limitó a voltearse y pasar por el pasadizo con aire altivo, Mark se sonrió nuevamente preguntándose si toda la gente de Inglaterra lo recibiría de esa forma y precedió a adentrarse en el callejón diagón.

Mark descubrió, en menos de los que se imaginaba, que no estaba tan equivocado al pensar que la gente de Inglaterra no seria muy amistosa, mientras pasaba por el callejón abarrotado de tiendas de magia observó que la gente parecía recelosa y asustada aunque estaba seguro de que no era exactamente por su llegada, en los establecimientos había carteles con fotografías de magos con aspecto altivo y Mark se percató que eran fugitivos buscados por el ministerio llamados "Mortífagos", de todas formas Mark no se sorprendió al verlos, ya sabia que la llegada de su padre a Inglaterra estaba relacionada con el hecho de que un mago muy peligroso llamado Lord Voldemort estaba suelto y como su padre era un auror perteneciente a una división internacional a la cual había llamado el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra ya tenía una idea mas o menos cercana de que era lo que sucedía en aquel país.

Deir el-Medin ni el Dorado, las otras dos ciudades mágicas en las que había residido Mark anteriormente luego de su partida de Australia no tenían callejones como ese, porque los espacios eran amplios ya que los muggles no tenían acceso a la ciudad entera, pensando en que esto era muy interesante, entró en una tienda para túnicas llamada "Madame Malkins".

-Buenas joven que deseas?

-Esteeeee… túnicas para el colegio de Hogwarts.-respondió Mark.

-Has venido al lugar correcto, colócate encima de ese taburete para tomarte las medidas.

Mark obedeció a la señora y al cabo de media hora estaba saliendo de la tienda con sus nuevas túnicas de Hogwarts cuando inesperadamente.

-¡AY!.

Una chica morena con el cabello rojo oscuro que iba comiendo un helado distraídamente chocó contra el a la salida de la tienda.

-Discúlpame, es que no te vi.

-Si? No me di cuenta.- Gruñó Mark.

Y con un movimiento de la varita Mark se quitó las manchas de helado.

-¡No debiste hacer eso! no esta permitido hacer magia en las vacaciones.

Mark se sorprendió al recibir esta información.

-No lo sabía es mi primer día aquí en este país y de donde vengo me permitían hacer magia en todo momento, siempre y cuando no lo hiciera delante de los muggles.

-¿De donde eres?- preguntó la chica.

-De Australia, pero he vivido en otras partes.- A Mark no se le había pasado el mal humor y no quería especificarle a una desconocida todos los detalles de su vida.

-Está bien. Me llamo Patricia Glasky.- Vivo aquí en Londres.

-Un placer yo me llamo Mark Collins, nos veremos luego.

-¿Vas a Hogwarts este año?- Preguntó Patricia.

-Si,-dijo Mark, en ese momento escuchó la voz de su padre en el espejo de dos caras que tenía en el bolsillo.

- ¡Mark! responde.

-Si papá dime que sucede?.-.

-Te llamé para saber como estabas, sé que no te lo había advertido, pero las leyes de aquí son muy estrictas. No uses magia a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

-Esta bien papá.

-Ten cuidado, trata de no estar en lugares solitarios y si ves algo extraño suspende tus compras, lo primero es tu seguridad. Cuídate y nos vemos en la noche

Volteó a ver a su alrededor, pero la chica ya no estaba, entonces decidió que tenia que ir a la librería.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo tres: El Escarabajo Jepri.

Entró, allí estaba abarrotado de gente muchos eran magos adultos que revisaban las listas de útiles que enviaban de Hogwarts.

-Así que vas a sexto-dijo una voz detrás de el. Era Patricia nuevamente.

-Si, es que tuve que cambiar de escuela por el trabajo de mi padre.-Dijo Mark mientras observaba con interés a la chica de cabellos castaños que en ese instante estaba entrando en la librería.

-Es Hermione Granger.-Dijo Patricia adivinando la pregunta de Mark.-La mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

-¿Si? Creo que he leído sobre ese Harry en alguna parte, ¿a que curso van en Hogwarts?

-Al Sexto. Y es raro que no sepas mucho de él, es el niño que vivió al ataque de quien tú sabes.

-Si, el único sobreviviente a la maldición avada kadavra.-Dijo Mark, en realidad siempre había sentido mucha curiosidad por saber como había sobrevivido, siempre que los profesores en Suramérica aplicaban esa maldición sobre animales pequeños no había visto nada que sobreviviera a eso. El sabía como usarla, pero dudaba mucho que pudiera matar alguien con eso, porque uno de los requisitos es vaciar la mente de toda emoción y no tener ninguna clase de compasión al pronunciar las palabras, tenia que se muy cruel para poder usarla, pensó en ese tal Voldemort y vio la razón por la cual la gente estaba asustada, debía de ser extremadamente cruel para matar con tanta facilidad. La historia de ese chico había recorrido el mundo.

-Cho la conoce mejor que yo, dice que es muy inteligente esa chica y no sabe como no la eligieron a Ravenclaw.- dijo Patricia, al darse cuenta que este no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica, y luego le explicó a Mark las cualidades de las casas, Mark creyó que iría a Ravenclaw, después de todo no se le hacia muy difícil aprender, aunque ese sombrero seleccionador del que hablaba Patricia parecía ser muy exigente. Hermione volteo y cruzó la mirada con Mark, a este le dieron muchas ganas de acercarse y presentarse, pero se contuvo.

Continuaron buscando los libros necesarios por las estanterías un buen rato y como a Mark ya se le había pasado el mal humor por el choque, pudo responder con buen agrado al bombardeo de preguntas al que lo sometía Patricia.

-¿Y como es la escuela de Egipto? Debe ser interesante.

-Si bueno, lo normal… momias, tumbas, esfinges, amares, seguro que…

¡PUMMMM!

Lo que era seguro Patricia no lo llego a saber, porque luego de la explosión se escuchaba a una gran cantidad de personas gritando y muchas de las personas que estaban dentro de la tienda tomaron a sus hijos y echaron a correr fuera, Mark y Patricia también se abalanzaron a la salida y fuera se encontraron dentro de una gran cantidad de personas que corrían en todas las direcciones, Mark trataba de ver cual era el motivo de la explosión pero el rio de gente lo arrastraba hacia la salida que daba al caldero chorreante y la calle muggle, entonces lo vio, era un hombre alto y pálido que estaba rodeado de unos veinte dementores en la entrada del banco de Gringots, los dementores estaban tratando de atrapar a los pocos valientes que se habían quedado para repelerlos, pero eran demasiados uno de los magos cayó desmayado y el dementor se disponía a darle el beso, Mark pensó que debía ayudar.

-Patricia, sigue con la gente al caldero chorreante y no te detengas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Mark estas loco? Los magos adultos se encargarán de eso y esta quien tú sabes, puede matarte.

Pero Mark no la escuchó se abalanzo de regreso bajando por el callejón hacia donde estaban los dementores, pero entonces comenzó a sentir mucho frío y a escuchar voces en su cabeza «¿Querías mucho a tu abuela, Pobrecito el niño la va a extrañar». Mark sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclararse la mente cuando uno de los dementores lo vio e intentó acercársele, Mark sacó su varita pero no podía concentrarse.

-Expecto Patronum.

Una nube de humo plateado brotó de su varita, no podía, los recuerdos de la muerte de su abuela se le hacían mas claros, de repente paso una nutria plateada por su lado que hizo retroceder al dementor, se abalanzó sobre el que estaba a punto de besar al mago que estaba en el piso, lo ahuyentó y se disolvió, había sido conjurado desde muy lejos y no podía repeler a todos, Voldemort desapareció y los dementores continuaron luchando contra las nubes plateadas que conjuraban los magos, entonces Mark recordó algo que había aprendido de su abuela hace muchos años «Los dementores no soportan el calor, recuérdalo siempre», tomo el amuleto del escarabajo que tenia en una cadena en su cuello, lo levanto y exclamó.

-¡Acude a mí! ¡Que tu arte subterráneo se levante, Tú que eres un gran espíritu!

Entonces el escarabajo comenzó a brillar y emanaba de el una luz y un calor tan fuerte como el sol del desierto al mediodía, los dementores huyeron deslizándose como sombras frente a la fuerte luz y calor que emanaba del amuleto de Mark y desaparecieron.

El amuleto de Mark dejó de brillar, y este abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado porque sabía lo que ocurriría, y los magos que habían estado luchando con los dementores lo veían con cara de asombro algunos tirados en el piso otros recostados contra la pared temblorosos, al instante aparecieron un grupo de magos a su alrededor y Mark escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Mark como te encuentras?- Era el señor Collins que le hablaba y detrás de el Mark se fijo en el grupo de magos entre los cuales había una chica con el cabello rojo y Mark se preguntó si era natural.

-Estoy bien papá no te preocupes.-dijo.

-¡sabes que no debes meterte en este tipo de cosas, podían haberte matado.

-Utilice el amuleto de la abuela papá.-respondió Mark, bajando la mirada hacia sus zapatos y tratando de hacer menos intensa la reprimenda.

Al parecer esta declaración bajo la guardia del Sr. Collins.-Bueno, de todas formas es muy peligroso, no estamos seguros que ese amuleto funcione contra el avada kedavra, ahora vete al caldero chorreante y no salgas de nuevo hasta que estemos seguros que no hay nada mas por aquí.

Mark obedeció y se fue hacia la entrada al caldero chorreante, ya no había nadie por todo el callejón, Mark volteó y vio la entrada al banco mágico destruida, al parecer Voldemort buscaba algo allí dentro, «tres hacia abajo, dos hacia la izquierda», pensaba mientras golpeó con su varita en la pared y el callejón se abrió y se encontró de frente con Patricia que tenia su bolsa de compras.

-Gracias a dios que estas bien, me preocupé mucho, toma-Dijo dándole sus cosas.

-Gracias.

Pero en ese momento Mark recordó el patronus que paso a su lado y no vio quien lo realizó, cuando le preguntó a Patricia esta le dijo.

-Fue Hermione Granger, la chica que encontramos en la librería, cuando vio que no pudiste conjurar el patronus realizó uno desde aquí. Luego comenzó a acercarse a donde tú estabas pero ahuyentaste a los dementores y se marchó.

A Mark le hubiera gustado agradecerle, pero cuado entró al caldero chorreante no la vio por ninguna parte.

-Bueno ya me voy Mark, Fue un placer conocerte, nos veremos luego en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Adiós Patricia y cuídate mucho, nos veremos.

Patricia se dirigió hacia la chimenea y entró por ella, a Mark le pareció muy curiosa esta forma de transportarse, el no la había visto porque las chimeneas no existían en ningún otro de sus lugares de residencia, en Egipto eran espejos de dos metros donde se abría un portal al pronunciar el sitio a donde querías llegar, y en Guayana, Suramérica eran una esferas luminosas doradas también de dos metros a las que llamaban "puertas de sol"donde entrabas y decías a donde querías llegar, el sistema era parecido, parecía el mismo principio mágico de construcción. Después de estar pensando en eso, y beberse una cerveza de mantequilla decidió subir pero…

-Hola-Dijo Hermione.

-Hola, Me llamo Mark Collins, gracias por la ayuda que me brindaste.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, y no fue nada, tenia que ayudar, además ahuyentaste a los dementores con ese amuleto de escarabajo, debió hacerlo un mago muy poderoso, ¿eres egipcio?

A Mark le sorprendió que la Hermione supiera todo eso, recordó que Patricia le dijo que era muy inteligente.

-No, soy de Australia. Pero estudié tres años en Egipto y Dos en Suramérica.

-¡Que interesante, me imagino que debes saber muchas cosas interesantes, yo he estado en Francia, pero no he podido ir para allá, en tercero mi amigo Ron fue a Egipto y me dieron muchas ganas de ir al escuchar sus historias, todavía no me has dicho quien te dio ese amuleto.

-Alguien muy especial.-Respondió Mark, la chica era una sabelotodo, y Mark no estaba de ánimo para competir.-Gracias por ayudarme, estoy un poco cansado, hablamos luego si te parece.

Hermione pareció un poco desilusionada.-Bien, me voy con mis padres ya tengo todo el material que necesitaba, ¿iras a Hogwarts?

-Si, a Sexto tu también iras ya lo se-dijo rápido cuando la chica abría la boca.-Bueno hasta luego- y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

-Adiós, nos veremos entonces al comienzo de las clases.-Dijo Hermione.

Capítulo cuatro: El ojo Udyat.

Durante los días siguientes, Mark paseó entre las tiendas, el banco de Gringotts había sido reparado mágicamente en un minuto, por los magos del ministerio el dia del incidente, y la noticia que salio en _El_ _Profeta _no lo había dejado muy convencido.

**Incursión en Gringotts de "El que no debe ser nombrado".**

Ayer a mediados de la mañana fue avistado en el banco mágico el que no debe ser nombrado, con un grupo de dementores, El Profeta se apersono al lugar de los hechos para entrevistar a los Duendes de seguridad del banco y esta fue la respuesta del jefe de seguridad Grip: _"Lo que haya sucedido dentro del banco es asunto nuestro, solo les es conveniente saber que hemos podido controlar la situación y todos los magos que tienen pertenencias en el banco pueden estar tranquilos"_

Por su parte el auror del Ministerio de Magia Farid Collins, que se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos nos ha dicho: _"Al parecer Quien ustedes saben estaba dentro de gringotts en busca de oro para financiar su revuelta, por suerte los duendes de seguridad pudieron contenerlo lo suficiente por la gran cantidad de encantamiento que hay dentro del banco, las medidas de seguridad se han incrementado para que este tipo de situaciones no sucedan en el futuro, la comunidad mágica puede estar tranquila"._

Aparte de estas declaraciones, podemos afirmar que no hubo pérdidas humanas que lamentar por la rápida acción de los empleados del ministerio.

Se sonrió al releer «_en busca de oro para su revuelta_» porque estaba seguro que eso era lo que menos le faltaba a ese mago, además estaba la llegada del grupo de expertos a los que pertenecía su padre, quien no había querido darle información a Mark de las razones por las que lo habían llamado a Inglaterra.

Los días en el Callejón diagón pasaron rápido, y cuando Mark se dio cuenta iba camino a la estación de King Cross en el auto de su padre.

-Llegamos, El andén esta escondido entre el nueve y el diez.

Mark se fijó en el boleto decia "9 ¾".

-Por aquí.-Dijo el Sr. Collins y atravesó una pared entre el andén nueve y el diez, Mark lo siguió.

Entró a un Adén donde estaba un tren a vapor abarrotado de magos jóvenes despidiéndose de sus padres, como faltaba un minuto Mark se dio la vuelta para despedirse de su padre.

-Mark necesito hablar contigo un minuto.

-Dime papá, rápido que el tren esta a punto de salir.

-Si, bueno, solo te quería decir que te cuides, en Hogwarts esta Harry Potter y sabemos que Voldemort quiere acabar con el, no te separes de tu amuleto y estarás seguro, sabes usarlo muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.-En ese momento sonó el silbato del tren y Mark se subió apresuradamente.

Pasaba por el pasillo y se dio cuenta que el colegio tenia muchos alumnos, porque todos los compartimientos del tren estaban abarrotados, decidió dirigirse hacia el final del tren, cuando pasaba por el penúltimo escuchó una voz que lo llamó. Era Patricia.

-Hola, como has estado, te esperé fuera hasta que el tren iba a arrancar, pero subí para no quedarme sin compartimiento.

-Bien, Patricia.

Mark echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta que habían tres personas mirándolo con interés por encina del hombro de patricia, tal vez supieran algo de los dementores en el callejón diagón y se suponía lo que iba a pasar cuando entrara… una entrevista en exclusiva, prácticamente.

-Estos son mis amigos: esta es Nadia Woongard.

Señalo a una chica morena con cabello negro que estaba sentada al lado de la ventanilla.

- Steven Davenport

Un chico alto se levantó del asiento para estrecharle la mano a Mark, tenia el cabello corto y la nariz un poco grande para su cara.

-Un placer conocerte.-Dijo con aire de superioridad.

-Woody Newport.- un chico rubio con el cabello casi rapado, le sonrió desde el asiento al lado de la ventanilla que estaba al frente de Nadia y levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

-Todos vamos a Ravenclaw, al sexto curso, espero que quedes con nosotros para que…

Se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, y entró una chica con aspecto de distraída que tenia el cabello rubio y sucio.

-Me imagino que eres Mark. Hermione me ha hablado de ti, esta en el otro compartimiento, dice que ahuyentaste a unos dementores en el callejón Diagón.

Mark se quedó con la boca abierta, no tenía ni diez minutos en el tren y ya se estaba corriendo el rumor de que había ahuyentado a los dementores, se levantó, iba a decirle algunas cosas a Hermione, no quería que anduviera diciendo cosas suyas a todo el que se le acercara.

-Donde vas. – Le dijo Patricia a la vez que lo seguía hacia el último compartimiento del tren.

Mark abrió, y al primer momento su impulso de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Hermione se redujo, porque la chica le sonrió al verlo entrar además que estaba un chico pelirrojo que lo veía de mala manera y pensó que mejor seria hacer amigos en vez de enemigos en su primer día, también estaba un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes con gafas que lo miró de forma amistosa y eso terminó de calmar su animo, Mark vio su cicatriz en la frente, sabia quien era.

-¿Mark que…?-dijo patricia al entrar y se quedó callada al instante.

-Hola- Dijo Hermione- Pueden pasar, bueno, mejor dicho, sentarse.

Mark se sentó, y los observó unos instantes, no parecían ser del tipo de personas que andan corriendo rumores de las personas.

-Ellos son mis amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley

-Hola-dijo- Ella es mi amiga Patricia, imagino que ya la habrán visto en Hogwarts.- Sin Agregar nada más dijo- Quería saber a cuantas personas les has contado sobre el incidente de Gringotts.

Hermione pareció un poco apenada.-Bueno, a mis amigos Harry y Ron, y a…- recordó a alguien más- Luna lovegood. Discúlpame no pensé que iba a decirlo por todo el tren.

-Tranquilo Mark, ya deben haberlo sabido antes, Hermione no era la única en el callejón,-dijo Harry y a Patricia de repente le entró un interés enorme por el pomo de la puerta- ni Patricia tampoco.- agregó y le guiñó un ojo a patricia quien se sonrojó.

-Ron y yo de todas formas interrogamos a Hermione sobre todo lo que sabía, y nos dijo como ahuyentaste a los dementores, pero nos preguntábamos que hacia Voldemort arriesgándose el mismo a entrar en Gringotts.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo, no me trago ese cuento de que estaba buscando oro, aunque lo haya dicho mi padre, estoy seguro que es algo relacionado con su trabajo en Egipto. Protegían el Ojo Udyat.

Hermione se sorprendió, y Mark se dio cuenta que por lo menos había leído sobre el tema, Harry y Ron parecían estar esperando a que Hermione les explicara de que se trataba todo eso.

-Horus era el hijo de Osiris, un Mago que había sido asesinado por su hermano Seth. Cuando Osiris resucitó y pasó a presidir el Más Allá, su hijo se convirtió en el vengador de su padre y acometió toda una serie de luchas contra Seth, el asesino de su progenitor. En estos encarnizados combates Horus siempre salió victorioso pero, en el transcurso de las mismas ambos contendientes sufrieron heridas y pérdidas vitales, entre ellas la mutilación del ojo izquierdo de Horus (o los dos dependiendo de la versión del mito) y la amputación de los testículos de Seth. Gracias a la intervención del mago Thot el ojo de Horus pudo ser sanado y sustituido por el _Udyat_, para que recuperara la visión. Este ojo estaba dotado de unas cualidades magníficas.-Explicó Hermione, Mark había crecido escuchando esas historias.- Pero se creía que estaba perd…

-No estaba perdido.- La interrumpió Mark.- se corrió ese rumor para que el trabajo de cuidarlo se hiciera mas fácil.

-Es un ojo mágico como el de Moody.-Preguntó Ron.

-Mucho más poderoso.-Dijo Hermione, porque Mark no sabía quien era moody, ni que hacia ese ojo.

-Bueno lo que se es que no hay nada que ese ojo no pueda ver, sin importar la distancia, la luz, las barreras Mágicas. Pero aún así, no creo que sea peligroso, no puede matar a nadie con eso o ¿si?

-No, dijo Mark, pero lo podría utilizar para protegerse… a no ser que quiera usarlo para buscar otra cosa que necesite…

Pensaron largo rato en eso.

-Pero no estaba en Gringotts, ¿no?- Dijo Patricia.

-No. Eso creo… papá nunca me ha dicho donde está.

-Podria ser algo que lo ayude a encontrarlo…-dijo Patricia, y Mark, levanto la vista hacia los demas, que los miraban con aire expectante.

-Bueno… lo que si se es que se necesita una llave especial para abrir el lugar donde esta el ojo.

-Podría ser esa llave, pero no podemos hacer mucho mas desde aquí…-dijo Hermione.

El viaje continuó, parecía que era el turno de Mark de preguntar, porque estuvo el resto del camino enterándose de cómo era Hogwarts y sus alrededores, también el pueblo de Hogsmeade, donde ron con todo detalle le describió a Mark la tienda de golosinas Honeisdukes. Ya era de noche cuando el tren se detuvo en el andén, Mark y Patricia fueron al otro compartimiento a buscar sus Baúles, ya no estaba ninguno de los chicos de Ravenclaw, entonces se dirigieron a la puerta del vagón, Mark escuchó una voz potente que decia:

-por aquí los de primer año.

Era un hombre de unos tres metros que sobresalía mucho entre la multitud, Mark vio que Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a saludarlo, el por su parte siguió a patricia.

-Rápido Mark, o nos quedaremos sin carruajes libres.-Dijo Patricia subiendo a uno de ellos.

Mark se fijó en los carruajes, eran tirados por unos caballos negros alados.- ¿Thestrals?-Dijo Mark, sin querer acercarse, porque no era la primera vez que veía a uno, y sabia que eran muy peligrosos.

-Así que puedes verlos.- Escuchó una voz que decía detrás de el. Se volvió y Harry le sonreía.- Creo que no es muy agradable poder hacerlo.

-¿Como hicieron para que tiraran de los carruajes? Son peligrosos…

-Hagrid los domó, dice que tiene la única manada domesticada de Gran Bretaña.-Respondió Harry.

-Debe ser un gran mago ese Hagrid, ¿Es un profesor?-Preguntó Mark.

-Si en realidad lo es.-Dijo Hermione que llegaba en ese momento.

Mark sorprendido, subió al carruaje donde estaba patricia seguido de los tres chicos de Griffindor. El carruaje comenzó a andar y Mark vio el imponente castillo al que se dirigía, ese debía ser Hogwarts, los nervios comenzaron a atacarlo un poco, no sabía lo que le esperaba al entrar al castillo y si sus conocimientos en magia serian tan buenos como los de sus compañeros de carruaje. Al fin el carruaje se detuvo frente a unas escaleras de mármol y una puerta enorme, comenzó a subir por la escalera hacia la entrada en el castillo.

-eh Potter.

Mark que iba al frente volteó la mirada, un chico rubio con cara de asco se acercaba.

-¿Un nuevo miembro del club de admiradores, ya Weasley y la Sangre Sucia no te son suficientes por lo que veo.-dijo el chico, Mark se fijo que detrás de el habían dos grandulones con actitud de guardaespaldas.

-Cállate Malfoy.-Dijo Ron muy molesto. A Mark le comenzó a caer mal también.

-Disculpa.-Dijo Mark.- ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No es tu problema.- Le respondió el chico llamado Malfoy.

Mark comenzó a caminar hacia el sin decir palabra, pero Patricia lo tomó por el brazo. – Déjalo es un prefecto, te puedes meter en un problema. – Le dijo.

-Nos veremos de nuevo… Collins.- Dijo Malfoy.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Dijo Mark sorprendido de que el chico lo conociera.

-Se muchas cosas que ignoras Collins, no te separes del regalito de tu abuela, porque te puede ir muy mal.-Dijo Malfoy, un momento antes de irse se dirigió a Harry.- Cuida a tu nuevo amiguito, me parece que le irá algo mal.

-¿A que se refería? - Dijo Ron.

Mark no le respondió, y continuó su ascenso hacia el castillo pensando, ¿Cómo sabia ese chico tanto? El no le había contado a ninguno de los chicos quien le dio el amuleto, tenia que andarse con cuidado…

-¿Tu eres Mark Collins?

Ya Mark estaba comenzando a enfadarse, apenas había llegado y parecía que todos sabían más sobre el que el mismo, volteó, y al instante forzó una sonrisa para disimular, porque quien le hablaba era una bruja alta con gafas cuadradas que lo miraban con aspecto severo y cuando Mark abrió la boca para responder la bruja le dijo.

-Soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora, si me podrías seguir un momento por favor.

Mark volteó y le dijo adiós a los demás con la mano, no sabía donde se dirigía, por dentro el castillo parecía enorme, tal vez agrandado mágicamente, la siguió y antes de que se diera cuenta la profesora McGonagall se detuvo frente a una gárgola de piedra dijo "Babosas de Gelatina". Y esta se apartó dejando sola la pared, que a su vez se abrió para dar paso a una escalera de piedra que se movía indefinidamente hacia arriba, subieron, y la profesora tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.- Se oyó una voz desde dentro.

La profesora abrió la puerta del despacho y Mark la siguió cuando entró, era un despacho circular donde había un montón de cuadros colgados en las paredes, los personajes lo veían con gran interés. Mark tropezó con la mesita que estaba en medio del despacho por estar fijándose en los retratos, asustado vio si había derribado algo, luego levantó la vista y detrás de un escritorio grande un mago de barba y cabello largo y plateado le sonreía, a su lado había un mago viejo con ojos blancos, sentado en una cómoda butaca de colores.

-Descuida.-Dijo el mago.- No es el primero al que le sucede eso.

-Dis… Disculpe, profesor…-Dijo Mark con mucha pena.

-Siéntate, mira que nos están esperando en el Gran Comedor, debes tener hambre, soy Albus Dumbledore, el director.

Mark lo miró, y le dio mucha mas pena el incidente del tropiezo, así que este era el gran Albus Dumbledore.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlo profesor.- Dijo Mark.

-Este, es el señor Ollivander, está aquí para hacer una comprobación de tu varita.

-Hola, como estás.- Dijo el mago.- ¿podrías darme tu varita para comprobar que esté en buenas condiciones?

Mark sacó su varita y se la entregó al señor Ollivander. Este comenzó a examinarla detenidamente.

-Vaya, una combinación muy extraña para mi gusto, pero muy buena para hechizos poderosos, pelo de melena de "devorador" y madera de sicómoro, 28 centímetros, rígida extremadamente resistente, me atrevería a decir que irrompible, si se hace con las condiciones necesarias, es algo poco común sobre todo el pelo de devorador que es una criatura compuesta, parte león, parte hipopótamo, parte cocodrilo, y ataca solamente a los magos malvados, tiene un sentido especial para eso, realmente estoy muy impresionado por tu varita muchacho.

-¡_Olmisluminis __aquer_!-. Exclamó el señor Ollivander, e inmediatamente una esfera luminosa parecida a un pequeño sol apareció al lado de él, en cuanto le entregó la varita a Mark esta se apagó.

-Esta en perfectas condiciones dumbledore…-Dijo el señor Ollivander.

-Muy bien, eso me alegra, ahora quiero que te coloques ese sombrero.- Señaló un sombrero viejo que estaba encima de un taburete, la profesora McGonagall se lo dio a Mark, quien se lo colocó en la cabeza.

El sombrero habló, y mark se sorprendió tanto que se lo quitó de inmediato. Dmbledore le sonreía y le indicó que se lo volviera a colocar.

-Ummm, otra elección difícil, pero no ha habido estudiante de este colegio que no haya colocado en la casa correcta, veo muchas habilidades, podrías ser un Griffindor hay mucha valentía pero… no, tienes otra cualidad que resalta sobre las demás, y por eso serás _¡RAVENCLAW!_ - Dijo el sombrero, y Mark se lo quitó, el profesor Dumbledore parecía muy contento.

-Bien Mark, ya has sido seleccionado, ahora vayamos al Gran Comedor, porque nos espera un banquete, debes sentarte en la mesa de Ravenclaw, en cuanto lleguemos allá te mostraremos cual es.- Dijo Dumbledore, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, seguido por el señor Ollivander, después de que este desapareciera por la chimenea, fue hacia la puerta seguido de la profesora McGonagall que llevaba en su mano el taburete y el sobrero parlante.

Mark bajó tras ellos, por otro camino al que había recorrido antes para llegar al despacho, y tuvo la impresión de que las escaleras cambiaban de lugar, finalmente llegaron al Gran Comedor, a Mark le pareció que era magnifico. Tenia el techo encantado, y se veía el cielo como si estuvieran al aire libre, además habían una gran cantidad de velas flotando en el aire, en ese momento el profesor Dumbledore se volvió hacia el.

-Mark. La mesa de Ravenclaw es esa de allá, ve y siéntate con tus nuevos compañeros, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego profesor.-Dijo Mark, se dirigió hacia las mesas y vio que Patricia lo llamaba desde la mitad de la mesa de Ravenclaw haciéndole señas con una mano y casi saltando, Mark sonrió y se le acercó.

-¡Hola mark! Hemos estado esperándote, ¿donde te habías metido?.- le dijo patricia.

-Estuve en el despacho del director, y sabes? Me escogieron parta ravenclaw.

-¡En serio Mark! ¡Es una muy buena noticia!-Dijo patricia emocionada.

-Te felicito.-Dijo el chico de nariz prominente que estaba sentado a su lado, Mark lo reconoció de cuando se lo presentaron en el tren, pero en ese momento no recordaba su nombre, seria mas fácil preguntarle que intentar recordarlo con el bullicio de alrededor.- Has quedado en lo que es, por mucha ventaja, la mejor casa de Hogwarts, donde están los Magos y Brujas mas inteligentes de…

-Siéntate Mark- Dijo patricia interrumpiendo al chico, y abriendo una silla que estaba a su lado.- ¡OH! Disculpa Steven, ¿Qué decías?

-Nada importante, descuida.-Respondió Steven, aunque su cara demostraba lo contrario.

-¿Entonces te colocaron el sombrero en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore?-Dijo una chica que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, Mark vio que se trataba de Nadia, otra de las personas que le habían presentado en el vagón del tren.

-Sí, y también comprobaron si mi varita estaba en buenas condiciones.-Respondió Mark.

-Seguro fue el señor Ollivander, es el mejor fabricante.-Opinó Steven acertadamente.

-Sí, fue el, y es un poco extraño por lo demás.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de los alumnos de primer curso que entraban en ese momento por las puertas principales del gran comedor, Mark se fijó por fin donde se encontraba el taburete y el sombrero que había traído la profesora McGonagall, estaba en frente de la mesa donde estaban sentados los profesores, luego vio que la profesora McGonagall sacaba un rollo de pergamino en donde como Mark se dio cuenta unos instantes después estaban los nombres de los alumnos que tenían que probarse el sombrero para ser seleccionados a las diferentes casas, también vio que los pequeños alumnos estaban mucho mas asustados de lo que había estado el al momento de entrar al despacho de Dumbledore, pensó que tal vez si el hubiera tenido que hacerlo frente a una multitud como aquella, estaría nervioso también.

Uno a uno fue pasando, y cada vez que el sombrero seleccionaba algún alumno, gritaba la casa a la que tenía que ir, acompañado de los vítores de los compañeros, después de unos veinte minutos, una vez terminada la selección todo el mundo en la mesa de Ravenclaw tenia ansias de que comenzara el banquete. El director se levantó de la mesa y dijo:

-Como todos deben estar tan hambrientos como yo, no les privare de las ganas de llenar el estomago hasta que sientan que se revienta. ¡A comer!

De inmediato, la mesa se lleno de comida, Mark que tenia también mucha hambre comenzó a comer, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las conversaciones que se entablaban a su alrededor le llegaban a sus oídos.

-Crees que Potter continuará con el ED este año?- decía un chico a otro, esto llamó la atención de mark, quien se detuvo al instante para concentrarse el la conversación de sus compañeros.

-No lo se, me imagino que ahora que no está Umbridge tendrá mas posibilidades de enseñar a mas personas- Dijo el otro chico, mark levantó la vista para ver de quienes se trataba y se dio cuenta que era Steven- Creo que este año si comenzaré a ir, no me atreví el año pasado, era mucho riesgo.

-Jajaja ¿Estabas asustadito Steven?

-No se lo que significa esa palabra justin.-Respondió, y continuó comiendo.

Al otro lado de la mesa estaba el chico rubio que había conocido en el tren, Woody, que hablaba a otro chico sobre quidditch. – espero que podamos ganar este año, ya hacen muchos que no ganamos la copa, pero con Potter en Griffindor no creo que tengamos oportunidad, me sentí muy decepcionado de que no aprovecháramos la oportunidad el año pasado, menos mal que cho renunció al equipo, ya no daba pelea.

-Si tienes razón, pero el problema será encontrar otro mejor que potter, aunque tenemos mucho tiempo que no hacemos pruebas para buscador y puede que haya alguien por allí que sepa jugar.-respondió el otro chico.

Luego de un rato cuando todos hubieron terminado de cenar se despejó la mesa, dejando los platos y copas limpios, luego el director Albus Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa.

-Espero que todos hayan quedado satisfechos, los elfos nuevamente hicieron un excelente trabajo.-dijo frotándose el estómago.- ahora quiero aclarar algunos puntos primero es recordarles a los nuevos alumnos la regla de no acercarse al bosque prohibido, tampoco están permitidas las salidas del colegio sin compañía de algún profesor, estamos estudiando la posibilidad de permitir las visitas a Hogsmeade pero están prohibidas por los momentos a causa de las nuevas medidas de seguridad, por otra parte el colegio será custodiado por aurores hasta lograr la captura de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, todo indica que podría intentar ingresar a hogwarts.

Estas palabras del director encendieron una chispa de entendimiento en mark, quien se tocó por encima de la tunica, "este debe ser la llave" se dijo, pero si era, ¿porque la tenia el?

-Espero que descansen bien, para que mañana aprovechen al máximo el comienzo de las actividades escolares, ¡buenas noches!

Los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, Mark le contó a patricia lo que se le había ocurrido sobre la finalidad del amuleto.

-Tu crees? Pero como lo vas a tener tu, seria muy peligroso.-le dijo patricia.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero entonces algo tiene que ver, porque mi papá ha venido a Inglaterra por alguna razón especial, de eso no te quede dudas. ¿Donde estará Harry? Tengo que advertirle.

Finalmente encontraran a harry a la salida del gran comedor.

-Oye harry.- dijo Mark y harry volteó enseguida.-Tengo que decirte algunas cosas, que se me han ocurrido sobre el Lord.

-Bien vamos a retirarnos de toda la gente para poder hablar. – dijo harry, y comenzó a caminar.

-Uds. También pueden venir- les dijo mark a ron hermione y patricia que se habían quedado donde estaban- mientras mas cabezas haya para pensar mejor.

Subieron unas escaleras y entraron a un aula vacía. Harry inmediatamente se volteó para mirar a mark y lo interrogó con la mirada.


End file.
